Harry Potter and the Wizards Stage
by Lord of Darkness13
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort but has left the wizardry world. He has gone to Japan to check out the drift scene there. How will Harry adjust to his new life and will his past stay the past? Harry Potter and Initial D crossover.


A/N: I give you a new story, I have had this in my head for about two years and finally got around to putting it down on paper and getting it to laptop. Not sure if I will continue it, that will depend on you or whether or not I can keep the ideas going. So without further ado I give you Wizards Stage.

Chapter One: The Past

Schreeech!!!! The sound of tires squealing as a car drifted around a hairpin corner as a green Mazda RX-7 easily won another battle atop the drivers home course. Not many people were aware who the driver really was or what he was, but as he stepped out of his car, everybody cheered the man known as Harry Potter. To anyone who saw him in his car, they saw him as the man who owned the mountain that they all raced on and he was a simple person who could really drive. He was also seen as just Harry Potter but to others he was the boy-who-lived and savior of the world. Harry's rivals and friends in the underground street racing world didn't know that Harry was a wizard or that he had defeated the worlds most dangerous and cruelest dark Lord of all time. He had done this at the early age of 17 and he was now 19 and living in a mansion atop a mountain in Japan.

After the war Harry didn't want a whole lot to do with the wizardry world and so he sold a few of his properties in London and bought a mountain in Japan. He had been living there for a little over 2 years now but he remembered that day like it was yesterday:

Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley clan were all huddled around a bed at St. Mungos and the wizardry world around them were celebrating the final defeat of the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort. However the group surrounding the bed were not celebrating, as it was their friend that lay in the bed hanging onto life by a thread. Of course the friend was Harry Potter and it was because of him that the world was safe once again. Then suddenly as if by magic he started to groan and started to wake up.

"What happened?" He asked in a barely audible voice,

Ginny came up to his side with silent tears of joy and whispered,

"You won"

"That's good." He replied, than he fell back asleep. The group could now celebrate not only the end of Voldemort but also the future that they all could have with their friend.

It took about a full month for Harry to recover and when he did leave the hospital, he was escorted out by no less than 25 Aurors, whose main job were now to capture the remaining death eaters. According to Minister Weasley only 10 remained at large with the biggest threat being Draco and Lucious Malfoy, as he was walking to the ministry provided car, people all around him were cheering and celebrating for Harry.

"Oh man, I've still got 4 weeks left of school," he thought with a sigh.

Hogwarts emerged in the horizon when Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade via the Hogwarts express. Harry hadn't been allowed to ride the last two years due to security measures, so Dumbledore made sure the now golden four could ride it to Hogwarts one last time together. It had been weird at first, but Ginny was easily accepted into the group after the incident at the ministry. In fact all of those who had gone had gotten much closer afterwards, Ron and Hermione and started to date during sixth year along with Neville and Luna. Finally in the seventh year Hogwarts saw once again a Potter with a red head and much to the delight of Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ginny were finally dating.

Harry mused with his friends about the past 6 and a half years and the final defeat of Voldemort, and future plans. Ron was going to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons while Hermione along with Ginny once she graduated would be going to a magic university. Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but by the time graduation came he was sure it would have nothing to do with the wizardry world. The last few weeks everyone revered Harry as a god and they were always congratulating him, taking pictures, and asking for autographs. As always Harry hated the attention but his friends did their best to keep the attention seekers at bay. After graduation Harry relaxed at Grimauld's place with Remus for a while until it was attacked by the Malfoys. Someone had been a spy again in the order and had given Malfoy Sr. the message that Harry was there. They had attacked at 3 in the morning and everyone was caught off guard. It was Draco that pissed off Harry so bad that by the time the Aurors had shown up they could barely tell whom the body belonged to that Harry was beating to a pulp. While the last of the death eaters were captured or killed that night, Harry spent his last day in the wizardry world. During the attack, Draco had found Remus and had killed him by injecting pure melted silver into his bloodstream killing him within minutes, but making those last few minutes seem like hours of pain. So with a heavy heart and tired of losing all those he had loved, Harry told the Weasley's and Dumbledore that he was leaving for a very long time, probably for good. Ginny cried and begged him not to leave but his mind could not be changed. He left while a single tear rolled down his cheek. Harry loved the wizardry world, but he couldn't be just Harry, he would always be the boy-who-lived-to-defeat-he-who-must-not-be-named.

So Harry sold three properties and transferred the money into Muggle money. Then he went on a trip around the world, muggle style, to see the world and the downhill-racing scene that he had heard about. He had bought a car and had started to tune it to the best of his ability, but he ended up blowing an engine rather quickly so he had to buy another car and decided to wait until he could find some friends to help him tune the car correctly.

Around the world he went and it was on the Island of Japan that Harry found was he was looking for. There were very few wizards and witches in Japan and there were numerous downhill street racers. He traveled to Mt. Akina and saw the famous Takumi Fujiwara race his AE86 against Rye Takahashi and his FC. It was an amazing race but Harry wanted a home away from everyone. So he hoped into his red Mazda RX-7 and kept driving until he came to a mountain that had a two-lane road and a nice mansion at the very top. The mansion had a guy wanting to move out because the street-racing scene was starting to get to him in his old age. The gentleman was about 65 years old and used to downhill race along time ago. Harry instantly bought his property after he found an enormous garage that could easily fit 30 cars. Harry would be able to work on numerous cars and have room for his normal driving cars. In the muggle world Harry was a billionaire but he still wanted a part time job just to do something during the day. So he found a courier job for a local law firm. And so Harry's new muggle life had begun. He owned his own place, several cars, and had a good job. The old man, before he left, gave Harry some much-needed tips on cars and on the mountain, which Harry now owned. So he didn't have to worry about police or any other cars, as his mansion was the only thing on the mountain.

The first night Harry spent at his home, he heard the roars of car engines and the squealing of tires around 9:30 p.m. So at 10pm he got in his car and headed out.

"Hey guys, did you hear? Old man Suike sold his mansion to someone!" Some guy shouted out to his buddy who was the leader of the Nutski Demons.

"That a fact Lee?" The guy replied

"Yeah Nick, heard the new guy has got some cars along with some serious money."

"No, that can't be, I heard he is working for the law firm in town. If he had cash, he wouldn't be working." Someone else said.

"How about we go see him after racing tonight. If he bought the mansion, chances are he does have money and he does legally own the mountain. We don't want him to call the police."

"Good idea Nick, but who is racing tonight?"

"We've got some local guy who wants on the team. He's racing a Honda Prelude and is going to race against Tidus."

"Oh man, you mean we got a prelude vs. a S2000? That's gonna be sweet. So where is this guy?"

"Don't know he should…."

"Someone's coming!"

The crowds around the corners were talking amongst themselves placing bets on the upcoming race as the prelude passed the crowds. The driver inside was very nervous.

"Can't believe how many people there are, this is nothing like the Akina Speedstars. Of course with the addition of Takumi Fujiwara, their crowds had gotten bigger. To bad I couldn't try out for that team, but there were too many people for my liking."

The car continued to climb the mountain until it got to the starting line and pulled up to Tidus and his S2000. The driver stepped out of his prelude and introduced himself as Jack.

"Good to meet you Jack, you've got yourself a nice car." Tidus said

"Hey, thanks, I've always liked the S2000, but thought I would use this as my first race car."

"It's a good choice, the S2000 can be a bit tricky at times." Tidus said

"So who is the leader of the team?"

"That would be me, names Nick Fuji, you ready to race?"

"Yeah, what are the rules?"

"Simple we start off together and go all the way downhill, first one past the street sign wins. This mountain as of yesterday is owned by someone that we are not familiar with, it used to be owned by a legendary drift racer. However he was really old and we guess he wanted out. So we are hoping there will be no cars or police but keep your eyes open. After this race we are headed to the very top to introduce ourselves and to make sure we can still race here without any troubles. This is only half of the original course, but we didn't want to push our luck."

"So Nick, you're telling me that whoever lives at the mansion on top of the mountain actually owns the entire mountain?"

"Yeah, pretty cool ain't it?"

"The guys got to be loaded."

"We just hope he likes cars, but enough of that, lets race. Jack if you win you automatically get a spot on the team. If you lose we will judge to see how badly or how close you lost by, got it?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then, racers to your cars, on my 10 count."

Tidus went and hoped into his S2000, and Jack into his Prelude. Nick was excited to see how this finished. According to Jack his car's engine work was almost identical to that of Tidus's so they were running about the same horsepower. Nick wanted to see this up close.

"Lee, count them down, I'm following to watch."

Nick got into his 2001 FD Rx-7 and pulled up behind the two starting cars just as Lee finished his count. The cars were off at a blistering speed and were headed into the first corner. The S2000 had the slight lead and the Prelude had to back off to get behind the S2000 for the first corner. Both cars were thrown into the corner at an impressive speed with tires squealing and on the verge of being out of control. They came out of the first corner only to throw themselves into the next one. The Prelude was good and was keeping the pressure on the S2000. The question was the S2000 going to crack under the pressure?

Tidus looked in his mirror to see the Prelude's headlights filling up the mirror.

"Damn, he's better than I expected. This should be fun," he thought to himself.

Tidus was second only to Nick so he wouldn't be putting his all into the race unless Jack proved to be really good. Nick had told him long ago if they put there all into it they would be the only 2 on the team. Still they were tough and only had about 8 drivers, all with different strength's and different cars. The corners came to a straight and the Prelude came out of the corner faster then the S2000 and went to the outside to pass. Which ended up being the perfect line for the next corner and the Prelude was able to pass the S2000, which surprised not only Tidus but Nick as well.

"Wow that was impressive" Nick thought to himself, "He might be a good addition to our team."

The race was a tight one and near the end Jack made a slight error that allowed Tidus to pass him and claim the victory. However when they got to the end and got out Nick came right over and said,

"That was some impressive driving, welcome to the team Jack."

Jack looked stunned for a minute before he replied,

"Thanks Nick, I really appreciate it."

"No problem you earned it, if you hadn't made a minor mistake you probably would have won. Anyway let's get back to the top and then we will go meet the new owner."

So everyone got back in their cars and headed to the top of the mountain where a mansion loomed over them. To say the place was enormous would be an understatement. It looked like a medieval castle born in the 20th century. The driveway was long and winding and as they got to the actual house they could see another great building off to the side where they could only imagine what lay inside. However much to everyone's amazement and shock the Prelude driven by Jack headed that direction and a door opened for him and everyone could see that it was a huge garage filled with all sorts of cars. Unfortunately the door was closed quickly after the Prelude had entered. Everyone got out of their cars and started talking.

"Dude Nick, do you think Jack owns this place?" Lee asked,

"I don't know, if he does why drive a Prelude?"

"No, it can't be him," Tidus said, "I heard his name was Harry something, not Jack. Maybe a friend or something."

"Well either way lets go find out." Nick replied

So they all went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal "Jack"

"Hey Jack, do you own this place?" Nick asked the moment the door opened.

"Well to answer that yes, however I have not been completely honest with you all, my names not Jack. It's Harry Potter."

After that Harry had welcomed them into his home and explained that while he loved racing and cars he wasn't really knowledgeable about them and that he wanted to be on a team where he could learn. He also explained that he didn't want to get on because he owned the mountain, hence why he had used a different name.

After all the explanations, all was well and the guys understood. So for the next few months the Nutski Demons helped Harry with working on cars and on racing technique. He became quite proficient and soon progressed to be one of the top drivers for the team even going as far as actually beating Nick which hadn't happened in several years. While Harry had lots of money he didn't use it to beat the other drivers. In a lot of cases his car was the one that had less power than his opponents, so he would beat them with skill rather than money. Not that that kept him from spending some cash on some serious exotics. His koenigsegg was going to be delivered soon.

Harry had been in Japan for almost 3 years and to him the wizardry world was a thing of the past and very rarely did he even look at his wand let alone pick it up to do anything. And like everything in Harry's life there were complications. It all happened in one night. Everyone was siting around talking and hanging out, a few locals just racing for fun when Lee's R34 pulled up to the group of Harry, Nick, Tidus and some others, with a panicked look on his face.

"Dude Lee, what's up? You looked freaked out." Tidus asked with a slight laugh,

"Project D is on their way, work is they will be here tomorrow!" He exclaimed

Nick looked at him nervously, "Are you sure?" He asked,

"Yeah man, positive."

"Well this should be interesting, won't it Harry?" Nick turned to look at Harry who was suddenly very pale looking.

"Hey you alright man? I know they're good but you look ill or something."

But Harry wasn't listening because as Lee was saying that Project D was coming a very attractive girl with form fitting clothing emerged out of the passenger's side of Lee's R34 with flaming red hair that looked a little out of place in Japan. However it was easily recognized by Harry and as the young girl turned to look at the guys speaking her eyes widened and she whispered,

"Harry??"

Harry was stunned and only replied with a barely audible, as everyone had stopped talking when this girl had said Harry's name,

"Ginny??"

A/N: Did you like it? If you did please leave me a review so I know that it's worth continuing. For those that have read this in hopes that there would be some news on my Year 7 story, so here it is, chapter 2 has been written, I only need to type it and have it edited. Look for it soon. Until next time

_ Lord of Darkness13_


End file.
